Too Many Stars To Count
by Moonshadow of Thunderclan
Summary: Every star in the sky is different, just as every pawprint, every snowflake. But brighter than these stars, glow the spirits of our ancestors. And brighter than them, our loved ones. Adopted From: Kissed by the Frost (Rated T just in case!) On hold dew to complaints :(


A Silver white she-cat sat starring up at the roof of the Thunderclan nursery, they tight ceiling had been careful weaved with multiple brambles and sticks, but in the far back of the den where the she-cat sat, there was a small gap in witch you could see the starry night sky.

The she-cat starred longingly at the stars and felt the forest calling to her when the cold night breeze stoped to ruffle her thick silver fur as it floated past her, The she-cat purred at the thought of Chaseing down a soft juicy mouse for her beloved clan.

The she-cat stood up from her comfortable sitting position and turned around, her eyes came to rest on her nest, where her two new born kits lay. Her eyes filled with warmth and love as she padded over a lay down in her nest, she gently raped her fluffy tail around them and whispered silently into their small ears.

"I may love to run along the forest floor, but this is all I ever wanted and I will always love you no matter what." She whispered and slowly placed her head down on the smooth floor.

The she-cat then fell into a light sleep. But it was not to last, she was soon woken by… nothing.

The she-cat knew something was wrong, but there was not a sound from in camp. She finally came to her senses as she realized it was far to quiet.

The she-cat quickly got to her feet and padded silently over to the entrance, careful not to wake her sleeping kits and queens.

She stuck her head out of the nursery and let out a gasp of horror as she saw a Shadowclan warrior, on top of, Spottedheart, one of the senior warriors.

She noted that had shoved Spottedheart' s muzzle into the ground so she couldn't give a warning yowl to her clan.

The she-cat quickly noticed shadows of cats surrounding the camp.

She let out a loud yowl, "We're under attack!"

hissed in annoyance and dug his long curved claws into Spottedheart' s back. Spottedheart let out a cry of pain as he slid his claws through Spottedheart' s pelt. He clawed her fiercely, and soon dug his teeth into the back of her neck, preparing to break her neck.

The she-cat could no longer stand the pain of watching her friend get hurt, she flung herself at the unsuspecting Tom and lashed her claws along his face.

dropped Spoddedheart and stumbled backward in shock, but he soon overcame his pain and starred at his attacker and growled her name.

"Silversnow," he hissed in disgust, "I thought you we're shuddering in the nursery somewhere."

"I will never hide for you" Silversnow hissed as she lept at him, and ran her Razer sharp claws down his side.

But was ready for the attack, and dived under her as she scraped his side, he then started clawing mercilessly at her soft underbelly.

She cryed out in pain, aware her clanmates we're fighting along side her.

Silversnow was about to give in when she heard a shrill cry coming from the nursery, that was all she needed to know. She clawed him so bad he didn't have a choice other than to run, she lept over her battling clanmates to the den, She burst into the nursery, but froze as she saw the sight before her.

There was a Shadowclan she-cat that Silversnow didn't recognize holding one of her kits in her powerful jaws.

"One more step and say good bye to this kit," The she-cat hissed with anger filled eyes, "you wouldn't want to loose another kit, would you Silversnow?"

Silversnow gasped in horror as she saw one of her kits lieing on it's side, clearly dead.

"He-e-e was just a kit!" She cried as she looked down at his small broken shape.

"He wasn't anything important." She hissed shrugging her shoulders, Silversnow's second kit still whimpering in her jaws.

"He had a whole life ahead of him," She yowled painfully, "and you just shrug if off!

"It's not that hard," The she-cat mewed loudly, "all you have to do is sink your jaws into the helpless runt." The she-cat slowly started to sink her teeth further into her kit.

"No! You will not take another one from me!" She yowled and lept at the she-cat.

Only to be pinned down by another cat lingering in the shadows, "Come on Silversnow, I thought you we're better then this." The cat mewed in fake disappoint.

"Roseleaf?" Silversnow asked, clearly confused.

"Silversnow, oh Silversnow, I'm so sorry for killing your kit, at least you'll be there to greet him in starclan." Roseleaf added with a purr And put a claw on Silversnow's throat and dug deep past the fur.

"I-I-I don't understand, why?" Silversnow mewed with sadness in her eyes.

"Power." Roseleaf whispered in her ear, and removed her claw and bit down on Silversnow's throat, killing her instantly.

"Roseleaf," The other she-cat hissed "what do I do about the kit?"

"Leave it here to die a slow death." Roseleaf told the she-cat with a snicker.

The she-cat dropped the kit and dashed out of the nursery yowling, "Shadowclan retreat!"

All the Shadowclan cat turned their tails and ran out of camp to their territory followed by Roseleaf, who was trotting off, secretly triumphant.

**Yay Chapter 1/Prologue done!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this, although it's quite sad :(**

**I hope it wasn't to dark, I felt kind of bad when I killed Silversnow, she was a**

**Pretty cool cat :(**

**Tell me… What did you think, about the story so far? Only one way**

**To tell me what you think…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Follow and Favourite!**

**See all yal next time :D**


End file.
